


Anti Malina????

by Myhairisgreen



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, SABHCHSVNSNV, i dont know what this is, im so sorry, it sucks so much, this is nothing, why did i laugh at that punchline tho im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myhairisgreen/pseuds/Myhairisgreen
Summary: In which Mal is an even bigger dick and it's time for Alina to move on
Relationships: Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov (past)
Kudos: 3





	Anti Malina????

It's been months since Mal last saw Alina, but here he sits, opposite her in a crowded cafe in the town centre. She's staring at him, looking anxious but still somehow more relaxed than she did all those months ago. Her turquoise nails clatter against the mug, creating some sort of exasperating pattern. Mal grits his teeth, this is supposed to be a chance to win her back, not scream.

"So what's new in your life?" Alina bites her lip daintily in a way that can only be described as really annoying.

'"I've actually been seeing someone" her voice wavers slightly like she's - asking for acceptance? Mal growls inwardly then smirks. He can totally win her back. He's cool. Alina would do anything for him.

"Oh? What's he like," Alina leans backwards slightly, probably taken aback at how kind and normal he sounds Mal grins.

"Oh. It's a girl. It's...me" Mal sits up ramrod straight before he hears the second bit.

"How can you be dating yourself?" He asks suspiciously. Maybe she's joking. She better be joking and if she is it's not very funny so when they get home- oh. Alina moved out months ago. Right.

"I meant literally seeing myself more. Did you know I exist as a person? I've even discovered looking in a mirror!"

Mal feels the three mirrors in his pocket grow heavier as he scoffs. "You're a narcissist then?"

Alina frowns at him. "I'm also seeing a therapist. It's going pretty well," her voice is tighter now, wound up again. It's probably too late to win her back Mal realises. Not so easy to manipulate anymore.

They sit in silence for a while. An uncomfortable, suffocating silence but Alina is smiling and looks a million miles away in her thoughts (as usual, Mal thinks with a glare). The finally, she takes one look at her watch and stands up. Mal is too despondent to move his legs so he just stares into the dregs of coffee cup.

Alina picks up her bag gently, and slings it round her shoulder. "I've got to go meet my girlfriend now sorry, don't want to keep her waiting!" and she walks away forever, not even sparing him another glance.

(Mal should know, he checked like 5 times)

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations for making it this far, but Why


End file.
